


Tomorrow's the big day; I can't sleep

by ironicallyrad



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, bbcr1, dan and phil
Genre: BBC Radio 1, Bromance, M/M, Nuvole bianche, Other, Piano, Radiohead, hella-freckles, ironicallyrad, pyramid song, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicallyrad/pseuds/ironicallyrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil finally get their own radio show and couldn't be happier ! Although they are excited, the nerves start kicking in the night before and both of them can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow's the big day; I can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> hEY GUYS !! this is just a quick drabble based on this post http://wafflemasteroffandoms.tumblr.com/post/83357227130/molum-fucking-landshark
> 
> the first song dan plays is a final fantasy VII song and you can watch him actually play it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dG_jxrIaK6w
> 
> the second song is pyramid song by radiohead (you can listen to him play like 5 seconds of it in the video "day in the life of dan and phil London edition")

The first radio show

 

"Tomorrow's the big day."

"Yup," Dan patted the pockets of his jeans, subconsciously bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Do you remember everything you have to say?" Phil asked.

Dan laughed. "I've practiced it 47 times in the mirror just today."

Phil nodded and smiled, his tongue sticking out, and glanced down at his phone.

"It's 1am Dan, we should probably go to sleep. Just so we don't look too tired tomorrow. You know how people are, if we look tired they automatically assume we're sad or annoyed."

A chuckle escaped from Dan's lips. "I guess I should go to bed at a decent time for once."

They both stood up from the couch, laptops under their arms and phones in their hands. As they reached the entrance of their rooms, Dan placed his hand on the door knob an looked back at his best friend. "If you need anything just come over, okay?"

"Thanks, Dan."

Phil opened the door to his room, dropping his laptop on his desk and diving face first in his bed. Tomorrow was the day Dan and him would have their first radio show. It seemed so surreal, how had he gotten from making videos on a crappy webcam to being a radio presenter? They had both worked for BBC radio 1 before, and it was absolutely amazing! But now they were going to have their own show. Their very own show where they could play the songs they liked, interact with the callers, and try not to make fools out of themselves. He had to admit all his and Dan's ideas were original and completely different from any other radio show's. The whole "send in your music videos" and of course the degrading Dan vs Phil made Phil's stomach turn in excitement. This was such a great opportunity, that never in a million years he thought would happen to him. He was so proud of Dan as well as himself for getting this far! He was so happy! Yet, here he was, rolling around in his bed at 3:43am still wide awake. He couldn't wait, but at the same time he just wanted to get it over with. What if he pressed the wrong button? What if he messed up on what he had to say? What if he accidentally cut off Dan while he was talking? What if the listeners didn't like him?

Phil sighed and placed an arm over his eyes. Being half asleep tomorrow would really not be a good start to his radio presenter career.

He wondered if Dan was feeling as anxious as he was. Across the hallway, faint, quiet footsteps could be heard from Dan's room. Phil stood up from his bed, carefully opening his bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. Yes, Dan was clearly awake.

Phil softly knocked on Dan's door and a raspy "Yeah?" came not even one second later. Phil opened the door and sat on Dan's bed without a word.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Dan said leaning against his desk.

Phil nodded, "yeah... I'm excited, but also terrified."

"Yeah, me too." the other said as he plopped himself down next to his friend. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Dan, we need to figure out a way to fall asleep."

"Well that's not really working, is it?"

Phil sucked on the inside of his cheek and glanced at Dan.

"Fine, how about an episode of game of thrones?"

"Game of thrones is exciting, it's just wake us up even more."

Dan pursed his lips. "Hmm, true."

"Should we go make some tea?" Phil suggested.

"I guess we don't have anything better to do."

They both stumbled to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, waiting for the water to start boiling. There was silence in the air as they both sat at their breakfast table and stared at each other thoughtfully.

"How do you think they're gonna react?"

"Who?"

"The audience, Dan."

"If I'm honest, I think most of them will be the people who watch us on youtube, so we should be fine. "

"What if we mess up and they don't like us anymore?"

"Phil, are you being serious right now. Have you even seen our channels? If we managed to impress them with what we have there, having them like us on the radio show will be a piece of cake."

Phil placed his chin on his crossed arms over the table. "Yeah, but what about all the other listeners who don't know who we are?"

Dan blinked. "Phil." He stood up and crouched next to his friend, holding him at arm's length. "How could anyone dislike you?"

Phil bit his lip. "What if I press the wrong button?"

"It's our first time there. We already did that christmas special once, but it wasn't the same. People will understand. It's fine if you mess up, okay?"

Phil sighed and averting his gaze to the kettle to see that it was boiling. He slowly stood up, poured the hot water on two mugs, and added a tea bag to each one. He was being pathetic. Why was he getting so worked up over this? He should just relax and go to sleep, being tired probably wasn't helping him think straight.

As he spun around, Dan was already standing next to him. He placed a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Hey, Phil?" Phil met Dan's gaze. "It's gonna be okay. I'll be there. We'll both be there for each other and cover up for  one another if anything goes wrong. We've been through a lot together, we can get through this too, okay?" He took his mug from Phil's hand and led him to his room.

"Thanks, Dan," Phil murmured. "I think I'm just not thinking straight right now."

Dan sat on his chair in front of the piano and faced Phil, leaning his elbows on his knees and taking a sip of his tea. "Hey, I have an idea." He motioned to his piano. "Why don't I serenade you to sleep?"

Phil chuckled. "Very romantic."

Dan placed his mug on the floor next to him. "I'm serious. Come here." He made room for Phil in his chair and motioned for him to sit down. When Phil did, mug still in hand, Dan lightly placed his fingers on a couple of keys on his keyboard and pressed down. He moved to the right a bit and pressed down again. The melody was calm at first, relaxing. It then grew stronger and louder. The room filled with fuertes and pianos, high notes, low notes, as the song got faster and more emotional and quiet again. Phil stared at Dan's fingers, amazed by the speed and also the beauty his friend was able to play just by pressing keys. The melody was emotional and sad. The ending was soft and quiet. He looked up at his friend, finding him with his eyes closed, just listening to that last note echo throughout the whole room. "That was very beautiful, Dan," Phil said softly.

Dan placed his hands on his lap and chuckled. "Was it relaxing and serenade-y like?"

"I was paying more attention to your fingers more than anything. What is this song called?"

"Nuvole bianche." Dan places his elbows on the back of the chair and threw his head back. “Phil you weren’t supposed to pay attention to my fingers! You were supposed to close your eyes and relax!” he whined.

Phil leaned back on the chair. “Fine. Can you play Pyramid Song?”

“Sure. Get comfy.”

“And sing it.”

“ _And_ sing it?”

Phil nodded and chuckled, poking he tongue out, which earned an annoyed eye roll from Dan. Although he was pretending to be annoyed, he couldn’t help a slight grin escape from his lips. He started playing, and barely audible, he sang. 

 

_I jumped in the river and what did I see?_

_Black-eyed angels swam with me_

_A moon full of stars and astral cars_

_All the things I used to see_

_All my lovers were there with me_

 

The song itself was already calm, but when Dan played it, thin fingers across the keyboard, soft voice echoing around the room, Phil found himself closing his eyes. He rested his head on the back of Dan’s shoulder. He felt his shoulder blade move as his arms danced along the keyboard. His voice was raspy from the lack of sleep, and Phil could hear his vocal chords vibrate throughout the whole room. It felt safe; just the two of them sitting beside each other, the piano and Dan’s voice the only sounds in the whole apartment. 

As the song neared its end, Dan’s voice softened and the last verse was barely a whisper.

 

_There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt_

 

Next to him, Phil’s breathing was heavy and his chest rose and fell, mouth open, hands on his lap, head resting on Dan’s shoulder. Dan looked down at his friend and smiled, proud of himself. He carefully moved from under Phil and tried standing him up, propping one hand under each one of his sides. Phil blinked slowly, running his eyes from Dan’s chest to his face. “It worked,” he mumbled. Dan chuckles and helped him up. “Let’s go to sleep, you turnip” he said as he guided Phil to his bed. They both got under the duvet and sighed, finally feeling their bodies doze off and relax. Phil propped his head on the crook of Dan’s neck and let one of his arms drape across his chest. Dan placed one hand on his stomach and the other lazily over his head and buried his face into Phil’s hair. They didn’t say anything as they fell asleep, but they both knew everything would go great tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yUP!! hope you guys enjoyed it although i wrote it pretty quickly during school lmao. i just needed to get this out of my system.
> 
> leave kudos if you liked it ! or not idc, your life.


End file.
